1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-wheeled motor vehicle, and in particular to a technique to detect turning of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-127689 discloses a device for detecting turning of a two-wheeled motor vehicle. When a vehicle turns with the steering handle rotated rightward or leftward, the front wheel runs on a course outside the course of the rear wheel. This is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-127689, and it is determined that a vehicle is turning when the rotation speed of the front wheel is faster than that of the rear wheel.
However, a two-wheeled motor vehicle running at a high speed turns by inclining the vehicle body, that is, by banking, without rotating the steering handle. In such a case, the difference in the course between the front wheel and the rear wheel is small, and therefore, the device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-127689 cannot appropriately detect turning of the vehicle.